


Treize's Message

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Zechs and Wufei find out that Treize had left them a final message.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 13/24: Treize’s Message.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, some dark, shounen ai hinted.

Pairings: hinted 13x6, 13x5, 5+6

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Yes, this is prolly late…gomen, life decided to bite me…and I had pressies to wrap! ^_^ anyhoo, enjoy the last of the individuals! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

‘Christmas…another Christmas…’ Zechs thought to himself and sighed softly. Another Christmas without the one man who had changed his life for the better. ‘Treize…I miss you…’ he thought sadly to himself as he wrote up his report. He looked up as he heard a knocking on his office door and smiled as Wufei walked in. “Wufei…what can I do for you?” he asked warmly as his friend took a seat across from him. After the war, they had become good friends, finding a common bond through Treize.

 

Wufei smiled at his friend. “Well…I got a strange message capsule delivered to me, saying it wasn’t to be opened until Christmas Eve and to be opened with you and me present,” he replied with a shrug and a grin.

 

Zechs frowned slightly in confusion, then shrugged as well. “Well then, I guess it’s a date! Your place after work?” he asked with a grin and Wufei smirked.

 

“Yea and I’ll remember to grab some hot cocoa and rum too,” Wufei replied dryly, earning a snicker from the other Preventer. He got up and waved his goodbye as he left the office, leaving Zechs to wonder what this message was.

 

A few hours later, the two young men were laughing as they came into Wufei’s apartment, hanging their coats up and slipping their shoes off. They went into the living room, talking as they got settled in, grabbing some sodas before sitting down. They both settled down and became somewhat solemn as they looked over at the capsule at the same time. Zechs reached over and grabbed it, then looked it over, frowning slightly. “It has DNA locks…it would seem this had a purpose,” he murmured thoughtfully as he looked at his friend.

 

Wufei shrugged, then reached over and put his thumb on one of the pads at the same time as Zechs. A soft beep was heard and it clicked open slowly. Zechs put it on the table and they waited for it to turn on.

 

When it did, they both gasped in shock, eyes wide as they saw the image of Treize appear before them. He smiled at them, closing his eyes as he bowed his head slightly in greeting. “Zechs…Wufei…if you are watching this, then some things that I expected to happen did. One of them being that I died.” He smiled softly at them as he opened his eyes again and gazed at them. They didn’t move, too shocked by the message to do much of anything.

 

Treize continued as he smiled. “You needn’t say anything, since it would be pointless in the end, but I made this recording in case that did indeed happen. You both know that…you were both very special to me.” He smiled sadly as they blinked and looked at each other in surprise. They turned back to the message as the dead man continued. “I never said it to either of you, but I loved you both very much. To me, the sweetest rose couldn’t compare to either of you.” His voice softening as well as his face, Treize brought a hand up with a rose within it. “Your inner and outer beauty and strength made me wonder every day what I did to deserve such wonderful people in my life. You both understood me beyond what anyone ever could.”

 

Zechs wrapped a gentle arm around Wufei’s shoulders as they watched the message; tears threatening to fall as they listened to the man they had both silently loved. Treize smiled sadly at them as he said, “I must apologize to you both…for the fact that you are watching this must hurt you both so much. But…I have a feeling I didn’t tell you what I felt and so…I made this. Consider it a cowardly way out of commitment.” He laughed slightly, inadvertently earning small smiles from the two men. He sighed softly as he looked down. “You are also probably wondering why this day. Simple: I always loved this time because it is a time of family and loved ones gathering together. I wanted you two to be together. You both are alike in some ways, which is what attracted me in the first place to you both. I had often wondered if we could all be together…but I suppose I ruined that dream.” He smiled sadly at them. “I apologize…for leaving you and only letting you have this message as my only memory. But, I hope that you are taking care of each other. Maybe even loving each other.” His smile warmed as he pressed his fingers to his lips then touched it to the screen. “Just know that I love you…and will always watch over you,” he whispered softly, and then smiled again as the message faded slowly, leaving the two receivers to sit together in silence.

 

They snuggled together, smiling gently and knowing that their lover’s last wish may have indeed been fulfilled.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
